


Say Something

by luciferase



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gen, M/M, Matchmaker Benny, Minor Castiel/Meg Masters, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Minor Ruby/Sam Winchester, Panic Attacks, Past Lucifer/Lilith - Freeform, Protective Lucifer, Recovery, Roommates, Sexting, Slow Build, Tattoos, Texting, ooc ness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferase/pseuds/luciferase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Sam has no idea what he's just gotten himself into when he emails a young man by the name of Castiel Novak, and becomes his roommate. They're thrust into one another's lives and become quickly tangled in a web of broken trust and dysfunctional families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Call Cannot Be Completed As Dialed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811746) by [eBob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eBob/pseuds/eBob), [K_K_TiBal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal). 



> I'm just trying something out here. I've been playing around with this idea in my head for a while, so... here's the first chapter. If anyone would like to help co-write this, please let me know!  
> Inspired loosely by 'Your Call Cannot Be Completed As Dialed'. If you haven't read that yet, I urge you to do that right now.

Sam Winchester

_Castiel Novak_

Dean Winchester

**Balthazar**

_Gabriel Novak_

**_Lucas 'Lucifer' Novak_ **

**Dick Roman**

* * *

 

**Wednesday, August 28th**

[4:23 pm]

Is this Castiel Novak? SW

 

_[4:30 pm]_

_Yes, it is, may I ask who this is? CN_

 

[4:33 pm]

Sam, your roommate. I was just making sure I got the number right. Sorry. SW

 

_[4:35 pm]_

_Oh, it’s not a problem Sam. Was there something you needed? CN_

 

[4:40 pm]

No, like I said. Just making sure. Sorry for bothering you, again. SW

 

_[4:43 pm]_

_Quite alright. I should inform you I don’t require much sleep, and if my schedule bothers you, please let me know. CN_

 

[4:44 pm] 

Will do. Why don’t you sleep much? Is it, like, insomnia or something? SW

 

_[4:46 pm]_

_No, nothing like that. I find that I have better things to do with my time than sleep. CN_

 

[4:49 pm]

Like…? Not that I’m judging or anything, but isn’t that unhealthy? SW

 

_[4:53 pm]_

_That’s what my cousin continues to tell me. I don’t understand your concern. CN_

 

[4:53 pm]

The human body needs  certain number of hours to heal itself and function completely. SW

 

 _[4:55 pm]_  

_I’m aware of that, Sam, but thank you. I get an adequate amount of rest if that’s what you’re worried about. CN_

 

[4:56 pm]

Alright, alright, I’m sorry. I just know I feel like shit if I don’t get enough sleep. SW

 

_[5:27 pm]_

_Sorry for the delay, I ran into an old friend. CN_

 

[5:30 pm]

It’s cool. Someone came by looking for you, by the way. Said his name was Gabriel? SW

 

_[5:32 pm]_

_Oh, no. CN_

 

[5:34 pm]

What? I told him you were in class and you’d be back… should I not have done that? SW

 

_[5:35 pm]_

_It’s fine, Sam. That was my older brother. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble. He lives near here and likes to ‘check up’ on me. Which includes being generally obnoxious. CN_

 

[5:37 pm]

Not too much trouble. I mean, he kinda barged in here and took over my bed for a few minutes but some guy in a suit came and got him. SW

 

_[5:40 pm]_

_I see. I apologize for that, and I have to warn you, it’s likely he will pop up from time to time._

 

[5:40 pm]

Like I said, he wasn’t too bad. A little annoying, no offence. Called me ‘Moose’, for some reason… SW

 

_[5:41 pm]_

_Gabriel is fond of nicknames. He calls me ‘Feathers’. CN_

 

[5:43 pm]

Uh… why? That just seems like a really weird nickname. SW

 

_[5:44 pm]_

_It’s a very long story that I have to save for later. I hope you don’t mind. CN_

 

[5:47 pm]

Not at all, I get it. Anyway, do you mind if my girlfriend drops by for a movie later? SW

 

_[5:50 pm]_

_Of course not! I’d love to meet her, but I have plans this evening. I suppose that works out well. CN_

 

[5:54 pm]

Awesome, you’ll meet her eventually. Name’s Jess. She’s great. SW

 

_[5:55 pm]_

_That’s lovely. Oh, I feel like you should know, I’m gay. I hope that doesn’t bother you any. CN_

 

[5:58 pm]

Castiel, listen, I know other people give two shits and a fuck about other people’s sexuality, but trust me. It doesn’t bother me. You’re a cool guy. SW

 

_[5:59 pm]_

_I think we’ll get along great, Sam Winchester. CN_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**[5:48 pm]**

**Cassie, sweetheart! It’s been far too long, how have you been? BR**

 

_[5:49 pm]_

_I’ve been well, Balthazar. It was good to see you again today. I didn’t know you still lived in the area. CN_

 

**[5:53 pm]**

**Just moved back, actually. Mum is a pain as always, couldn’t stay with her forever, you know. BR**

 

_[5:54 pm]_

_I’m sorry to hear that, but I’m sure your folks miss you. If I remember correctly, you don’t go home very often. CN_

 

**[5:57 pm]**

**Oh please, I don’t need you lecturing me too! I was hoping for a friendly chat with an old friend, not hearing about how ‘family is everything’. Should you, of all people, be talking about that anyway? BR**

 

_[6:00 pm]_

_I have no idea what you’re talking about. CN_

 

**[6:00 pm]**

**Yes you do. BR**

 

_[6:01 pm]_

_That was an indication that I don’t wish to speak on that subject, thank you. CN_

 

**[6:02 pm]**

**Sorry, sorry. You’re awfully touchy right now. Something the matter? BR**

 

_[6:02 pm]_

_Aside from you bringing up that, no. Nothing’s the matter. CN_

 

**[6:06 pm]**

**Are you too angry to have dinner with me? BR**

 

_[6:10 pm]_

_We’d already planned to go out before you opened your big mouth. I’m not going to back out of our plans for something as silly as that. CN_

 

**[6:14 pm]**

**That’s why I’ve always liked you, Castiel. So, you’ve got a roommate this year? BR**

 

_[6:15 pm]_

_Yes, I do. After… I need someone to help me pay rent. He’s very nice, I like him. CN_

 

**[6:17 pm]**

**You… like him? Or do you _like_ him? BR**

 

_[6:19 pm]_

_It’s not like that, Balthazar. He seems kind. Just a few years younger than me, has a nice girlfriend. I feel like he and I could be friends. CN_

 

**[6:19 pm]**

**I’m offended. Am I not ‘friends’ enough for you? BR**

 

_[6:22 pm]_

_I can have more friends than just you, you know. CN_

 

**[6:25 pm]**

**I’m _teasing_ , Cassie! Lord, your sense of humor hasn’t improved over the years, has it? BR**

 

_[6:26 pm]_

_If you’re just going to insult me… CN_

 

**[6:27 pm]**

**You know I mean no harm by it. Anything new going on in your life? BR**

 

_[6:27 pm]_

_This conversation can’t wait until dinner? CN_

 

**[6:31 pm]**

**Absolutely not. Juicy details, now, that can wait until dinner. But come on! Your life isn’t all that uninteresting. BR**

 

_[6:33 pm]_

_I’ve just noticed you ask a lot of questions. CN_

 

**[6:36 pm]**

**What’s your point? BR**

 

_[6:37 pm]_

_There’s another one. CN_

 

**[6:39 pm]**

**Cassie, I asked what’s going on in your life, not for you to analyze the way I choose to communicate with you. BR**

 

_[6:40 pm]_

_Apologies. Nothing’s new. Gabriel’s been dropping by more than usual, but that’s expected. I’ve picked up few extra hours at the library. CN_

 

**[6:43 pm]**

**Boring. Come on, no new men you’ve been sneaking home? Nothing exciting? BR**

 

_[6:44 pm]_

_I don’t sneak men home anymore, I’m not sixteen. CN_

 

**[6:47 pm]**

**I do remember a few choice nights, you sneaking me in. Fun times. We should do it again. BR**

 

_[6:50 pm]_

_I think you’re forgetting that this dinner isn’t a date. CN_

 

**[6:51 pm]**

**What would I have to do to make it a date? BR**

 

_[6:53 pm]_

_You asked another question. CN_

 

**[6:55 pm]**

**It’s a date, then! I’ll swing by the library and pick you up in a half-hour. BR**

 

_[6:58 pm]_

_I’m not arguing you on this. I will see you soon, Balthazar. CN_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ [6:37 pm] _

_ So guess who has the cutest little roommate the world has ever seen? GN _

 

**_[6:39 pm]_ **

**_Sometimes I wish I sat on you when we were younger. LN_ **

 

_ [6:40 pm] _

_ Ouch, Lulu. No need to be so harsh! You never guessed. GN _

 

**_[6:42 pm]_ **

**_How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? LN_ **

 

_ [6:44 pm] _

_ Hmmm… guess we’ll have to see, huh? Anyway, play my gaaaaaame. GN _

 

**_[6:46 pm]_ **

**_Absolutely not. LN_ **

 

_ [6:47 pm] _

_ You’re no fun. Guess who has a cute ass roommate, god damn it. GN _

 

**_[6:49 pm]_ **

**_If you’re calling Crowley cute again, I will barf. LN_ **

 

_ [6:50 pm] _

_ You leave my boyfriend out of this. Come oooooooon. You’re not playing right. GN _

 

**_[7:04 pm]_ **

**_Christ, alright. I give up. Who has the cutest roommate ever? LN_ **

 

_ [7:06 pm] _

_ Cassie, of course! Who else? GN _

 

**_[7:09 pm]_ **

**_I don’t care. LN_ **

 

_ [7:12 pm] _

_ Luce, there’s no need to be a dick about it. GN _

 

**_[7:15 pm]_ **

**_I really, really do not care. LN_ **

 

_ [7:15 pm] _

_ This is why you have no friends. GN _

 

**_[7:16 pm]_ **

**_I have friends. LN_ **

 

_ [7:17 pm] _

_ Name one. GN _

 

**_[7:17 pm]_ **

**_Lilith. LN_ **

 

_ [7:18 pm] _

_ Doesn’t count, you slept with her. GN _

 

**_[7:20 pm]_ **

**_Azazel. Gadreel. Samael. LN_ **

 

_ [7:21 pm] _

_ They don’t count either, mainly because they’re douchebags. You need to get out more. GN _

 

**_[7:21 pm]_ **

**_Dick is my friend. LN_ **

 

_ [7:23 pm] _

_ Don’t even get me started. If I can’t call my boyfriend cute, you call yours your ‘friend’. GN _

 

**_[7:24 pm]_ **

**_Leave me alone. LN_ **

 

_ [7:26 pm] _

_ No, I’m actually kinda having fun! GN _

 

**_[7:26 pm]_ **

**_I’m going to kill you one day. LN_ **

 

_ [7:28 pm] _

_ That’s not nice. GN _

 

**_[7:28 pm]_ **

**_When am I ever nice, Gabriel? LN_ **

 

_ [7:30 pm] _

_ Don’t forgeeeeeet. I’ve seen that big soft side of you that you never let see the light of day. GN _

 

**_[7:31 pm]_ **

**_Do you need something, or did you just text me to inform me of the new eyecandy you found? LN_ **

 

_ [7:33 pm] _

_ Speaking of him, his name is Sam, he’s a puppy, and I’m gonna sleep with him. GN _

 

**_[7:34 pm]_ **

**_Really? A puppy? Making your way to animals now, I see. Good for you. Working your way up. LN_ **

 

_ [7:35 pm] _

_ Fuck you, Lucas. He’s not an actual puppy, and Crowley isn’t that bad. GN _

 

**_[7:35 pm]_ **

**_Do you ever forget that you’re in a relationship before you speak? LN_ **

 

_ [7:37 pm] _

_ It’s not like Crowley hasn’t cheated on me before. I don’t really care, to be honest. GN _

 

**_[7:38 pm]_ **

**_I know you don’t. LN_ **

 

_ [7:38 pm] _

_ And it’s not like you haven’t gotten drunk and fucked someone other than Dick. GN _

 

**_[7:40 pm]_ **

**_‘Briel, unlike you, I’m strictly dick. LN_ **

 

_ [7:44 pm] _

_ Come on, you slept with Lilith! Don’t try and tell me you’re ‘strictly dick’. GN _

 

**_[7:46 pm]_ **

**_Momentary lapse. Being straight was a phase for me. LN_ **

 

_ [7:48 pm] _

_ You are one confusing fucker. As much as I love pretty boys too, girls are just…. you know? GN _

 

**_[7:50 pm]_ **

**_No, I don’t, and I might strangle you if this discussion goes any farther. LN_ **

 

_ [7:51 pm] _

_ You ever think dad might be rolling around in his grave if he knew I liked having orgies? GN _

 

**_[7:53 pm]_ **

**_I’m blocking your number. LN_ **

 

_ [7:53 pm] _

_ No you aren’t. GN _

 

_ [7:59 pm] _

_ Lucas? GN _

 

_ [8:12 pm] _

_ Lucifer. GN _

 

_ [8:14 pm] _

_ Just so you know, I stole your dog until you answer me. GN _

 

**_[8:16 pm]_ **

**_I don’t have a dog. LN_ **

 

_ [8:17 pm] _

_ Then I just stole  _ a _dog. GN_

 

**_[8:20 pm]_ **

**_I’m going to laugh when you go to jail. LN_ **

 

_ [8:20 pm] _

_ People don’t go to jail for stealing dogs. GN _

 

**_[8:21 pm]_ **

**_But they do go to jail for vandalism, breaking and entering, and public nudity. LN_ **

 

_ [8:24 pm] _

_ You would know…. and I have only done two of those three things. Besides, you’re the one that taught me. GN _

 

**_[8:26 pm]_ **

**_At least I grew out of my rebellious phase. LN_ **

 

_ [8:26 pm] _

_ Michael and I agree that you haven’t. GN _

 

**_[8:27 pm]_ **

**_Michael can suck my dick. LN_ **

 

_ [8:27 pm] _

_ Kinky. GN _

 

**_[8:28 pm]_ **

**_You’re disgusting. LN_ **

 

_ [8:28 pm] _

_ I try. GN _

 

**_[8:30 pm]_ **

**_You should probably return that dog. LN_ **

 

_ [8:31 pm] _

_ I’ll think about it. GN _

 

**_[8:33 pm]_ **

**_You’re not returning the dog, are you? LN_ **

 

_ [8:34 pm] _

_ Nope. His name is Loki, and he likes me. GN _

 

**_[8:37 pm]_ **

**_I wonder how we’re even related sometimes. LN_ **

 

_ [8:39 pm] _

_ But not all the time. And that’s what matters. GN _

 

_ [8:46 pm] _

_ Do you think Dick’ll let you out of his sight for more than ten minutes tomorrow so you can come over and help me set up my new entertainment unit? GN _

 

**_[8:49 pm]_ **

**_I’m not asking where you got the money for that.  I’ll have to ask him. LN_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_[8:49 pm]_   
_Hey, sweetheart. LN_ **

****

** [8:52 pm] **

** Where are you right now? DR **

 

**_[8:52 pm]_ **

**_I’m at my apartment. LN_ **

 

** [8:55 pm] **

** Good. You know what I said about leaving without telling me. DR **

 

**_[8:56 pm]_ **

**_Yes, I know. LN_ **

 

** [8:59 pm] **

** We don’t need another incident like last time. DR **

 

**_[9:00 pm]_ **

**_I understand, Dick. I told you I was sorry. LN_ **

 

** [9:06 pm] **

** I don’t think you meant it. DR **

 

**_[9:06 pm]_ **

**_Do we have plans tomorrow? LN_ **

 

** [9:09 pm] **

** Did you just change the subject? Lulu, you’ll never learn, will you? DR **

 

**_[9:09 pm]_ **

**_Sorry. I’m sorry. I was just asking. Gabriel needed me to do something for him. LN_ **

 

** [9:14 pm] **

** I don’t like you hanging around with Gabriel. DR **

 

**_[9:14 pm]_ **

**_He’s my brother. LN_ **

 

** [9:17 pm] **

** He’s also a royal pain in my ass. DR **

 

**_[9:17 pm]_ **

**_Mine, too, but he’s still my brother. LN_ **

 

** [9:27 pm] **

** He gives everyone horrible nicknames. DR **

 

**_[9:27 pm]_ **

**_In his defence, you have a funny nickname already. LN_ **

 

** [9:29 pm] **

** Excuse me? DR **

 

**_[9:29 pm]_ **

**_I really didn’t think before I sent that text. Your name isn’t funny. LN_ **

 

** [9:30 pm] **

** I’m coming over. DR **

 

**_[9:31 pm]_ **

**_Okay. LN_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

[9:36 pm]

Dude, did your roommate eat you alive or something? DW

 

[9:37 pm]

What? No, he’s pretty cool actually. Am I supposed to text you my every move? SW

 

[9:40 pm]

Never said that, Sammy. Just making sure you didn’t end up with some serial killer. DW

 

[9:44 pm]

Castiel isn’t a serial killer. A little weird, but basically normal enough. SW

 

[9:44 pm]

Back up. His name is Castiel? DW

 

[9:46 pm]

That’s what I just said. Yeah, Castiel Novak. SW

 

[9:49 pm]

First, what the hell kind of name is Castiel? Second, seriously? A Novak? DW

 

[9:52 pm]

I don’t know, Dean, I wasn’t gonna insult the guys name when I was trying to get the place. And yeah, a Novak. Why, do you know his brother? SW

 

[9:54 pm]

Do I-- Gabriel’s the guy I once tried to run over in the parking lot because he fucked with Baby. I told you that story. DW

 

[9:58 pm]

Wow. I never put two and two together. I met him today, actually. SW

 

[10:05 pm]

He’s horrible, ain’t he? Short little pain in my ass… DW

 

[10:06 pm]

He didn’t seem _that_ bad. SW

 

[10:08 pm]

Screw you. DW

 

[10:08 pm]

Sorry. SW

 

[10:23 pm]

What’s this Castiel dude like? DW

 

[10:26 pm]

He’s cool. I’ve met him before, but we’ve never really talked like this before. His brother calls him ‘Feathers’, but I don’t know why. Uh… he doesn’t need a lot of sleep, apparently. Gay. SW

 

[10:27 pm]

So you’re tellin’ me you’re sharing an apartment with a gay zombie? DW

 

[10:31 pm]

He’s not a gay zombie. He _does_ sleep, but apparently not that much. SW

 

[10:33 pm]

That’s weird. How do you always manage to meet the weird ones? DW

 

[10:36 pm]

I’m just lucky that way, I guess. Are you taking any classes at the college this year? You promised. SW

 

[10:37 pm]

Sammy, you know I work crazy hours at the garage. DW

 

[10:39 pm]

They offer night classes, I’m pretty sure. Have you even read into it? SW

 

[10:42 pm]

Sam, drop it. DW

 

[10:43 pm]

You promised me last year that you’d take some damn classes, Dean! SW

 

[10:45 pm]

I’m not having this discussion right now, alright? DW

 

[10:48 pm]

Fine. But I want you to go to school. It’ll be good for you. SW

 

[10:50 pm]

Whatever you say, little brother. DW

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_[11:48 pm]_

_I heard you dropped by earlier. Was there something you needed? CN_

 

_ [11:50 pm] _

_ Cassie, it’s almost midnight, where have you been? GN _

 

_[11:54 pm]_

_That’s none of your business, really. Would you like to explain how you ended up in my roommates bed? CN_

 

_ [11:54 pm] _

_ Not yet I haven’t. GN _

 

_[11:55 pm]_

_Don’t even think about it, Gabriel. CN_

 

_ [11:55 pm] _

_ Too late. GN _

 

_[11:57 pm]_

_What did you need? CN_

 

_ [11:59 pm] _

_ First, I have a present for you. Happy late birthday, or whatever. GN _

 

 _[12:00 am]_ **Thursday, August 29th**

_My birthday was three months ago. CN_

 

_ [12:01 am] _

_ See? Happy  _ very _late birthday. GN_

 

_[12:04 am]_

_Gabriel. CN_

 

_ [12:08 am] _

_ Alright, alright. Not only did I wanna see that gorgeous piece of ass you’re hiding away in your apartment, but I wanted to come and talk to you. That such a big deal? GN _

 

_[12:10 am]_

_Don’t call Sam that, he’s a very nice boy. CN_

 

_ [12:13 am] _

_ I’m sure he’s a very bad boy in bed. GN _

 

_[12:17 am]_

_I’m going to have to ask you to stop sexualizing my roommate. CN_

 

_ [12:19 am] _

_ Fine, if you’re gonna get all butthurt about it. GN _

 

_[12:20 am]_

_What did you want to talk about? CN_

 

_ [12:20 am] _

_ You. See how you’re doing. All that jazz. GN _

 

_[12:22 am]_

_You couldn’t have just texted me? CN_

 

_ [12:24 am] _

_ I’m an asshole, I get it. I don’t deal well with the whole emotions thing. But I’m worried about you, and I know Luke is too. GN _

 

_[12:30 am]_

_I’ve told you I don’t wish to speak with Lucas anymore. CN_

 

_ [12:31 am] _

_ And I get that, I do. But you’re a mess, Feathers. I heard you picked up extra shifts at the library. GN _

 

_[12:33 am]_

_Who told you that? CN_

 

_ [12:34 am] _

_ Your boyfriend. GN _

 

_[12:37 am]_

_I don’t have a boyfriend. CN_

 

_ [12:38 am] _

_ Who are you kidding, you and Balthazar are going to end up together again and everyone knows it. GN _

 

_[12:40 am]_

_Goodbye, Gabriel. CN_

 

_ [12:43 am] _

_ Hear me out. When you’re not in class, you’re at work, and when you’re not at work, you’re studying for classes. I’m not an idiot. I know you’re overworking yourself on purpose. GN _

 

_[12:44 am]_

_I don’t see your point. CN_

 

_ [12:46 am] _

_ You need to take some time off. Dad died and you completely lost it. GN _

 

_[12:48 am]_

_Take some time off? I have responsibilities. CN_

 

_ [12:50 am] _

_ Just sleep, for christs sake. Take a week off to sleep and take a fucking break. GN _

 

_[12:50 am]_

_Just because all you do is sit at home with Crowley all day because you_ can _, doesn’t mean that I can do the same. CN_

 

_ [12:50 am] _

_ Seriously? GN _

 

_[12:51 am]_

_Yes. CN_

 

_ [12:53 am] _

_ It’s not my fault. It’s not any of our faults and you know it. GN _

 

_[12:54 am]_

_You blamed Lucas when mother died. CN_

 

_ [12:55 am] _

_ Because I was a brat. And I apologized and he forgave me. But what happened wasn’t our fault. How do you think Luke feels? GN _

 

_[12:55 am]_

_I don’t know, how is he allowed to feel? CN_

 

_ [12:56 am] _

_ Was that a jab at Dick? GN _

 

_[12:58 am]_

_Of course it is. If you want to help someone, go help Luke. You know how Dick treats him. CN_

 

_ [12:59 am] _

_ You don’t think I’ve tried? Jesus. He insists he’s happy with him, and there’s nothing I can do to break them up. GN _

 

_[1:03 am]_

_You’ll find a way. You always do. CN_

 

_ [1:05 am] _

_ Thanks, I think. And I would, but I don’t want to die at the hands of some jerk named Dick. GN _

 

_[1:06 am]_

_Or Lucifer. I don’t know why he likes that name so much. CN_

 

_ [1:08 am] _

_ Because he’s weird and felt left out that we all got good names and he got stuck with ‘Lucas’. GN _

 

_[1:10 am]_

_Mother liked that name. CN_

 

_ [1:12 am] _

_ Do we have to keep talking about mom? You hardly knew her. GN _

 

_ [1:27 am] _

_ Castiel? GN _

 

_ [1:34 am] _

_ Oh come on! You hardly knew her! What’s the big deal? GN _

 

_[1:40 am]_

_ Whatever. GN _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [1:27 pm]  
> Haven’t heard from you in a while, Lulu. Everything alright? GN
> 
> [1:53 pm]  
> Lucas, where are you? GN
> 
> [2:13 pm]  
> You’re not at your apartment. Where the fuck are you? GN
> 
> [2:14 pm]  
> ~Missed Call- Gabriel Novak~

Dean Winchester

_Casitel Novak_

Sam Winchester

** Dick Roman **

_ Gabriel Novak _

* * *

**Saturday, August 31th**

 

[12:31 pm]

I heard you were a gay zombie.DW

 

_[12:36 pm]_

_Excuse me? May I ask who this is?CN_

 

[12:38 pm]

That’s not important. What is important is that you’re a gay zombie, and that’s hilarious. DW

 

_[12:41 pm]_

_I’m not sure what you’re talking about. CN_

 

[12:42 pm]

What the hell kinda name is Castiel, by the way? DW   


_[12:42 pm]_

_How do you know my name? CN_

 

[12:44 pm]

Baby brother. DW

 

_[12:44 pm]_

_I’m sorry? CN_

 

[12:45 pm]

Sammy. Don’t tell me he hasn’t mentioned me. DW

 

_[12:47 pm]_

_So you’re Dean. He told me about you. CN_

 

[12:48 pm]

Yeah, I tried to run your brother over once. DW

 

_[12:49 pm]_

_Which one? CN_

 

[12:51 pm]

The short one. DW

 

_[12:51 pm]_

_Gabriel. CN_

 

[12:52 pm]

That’s it. DW

 

_[12:54 pm]_

_Can I ask how you got my number, and why you chose to text me and call me a gay zombie? CN_

 

[12:57 pm]

I went to see Sammy today, went through his phone, saw your funny ass name, and decided to take your number. DW

 

_[12:57 pm]_

_That’s completely inappropriate. CN_

 

[12:59 pm]

I was a little drunk, sue me. DW

 

_[12:59 pm]_

_Do you have an alcohol problem? CN_

 

[1:05 pm]

What the hell makes you say that? DW

 

_[1:07 pm]_

_It’s lunchtime, and you said you were drinking when you saw Sam. That’s fairly early to be drinking. CN_

 

[1:14 pm]

You’re… fairly early to be drinking. DW

 

_[1:14 pm]_

_I don’t drink. And your comebacks are horrible. Sam was right. CN_

 

[1:17 pm]

Come on, they aren’t horrible. And Sam doesn’t say anything about anything. DW

 

_[1:18 pm]_

_Good. Because that made sense. CN_

 

[1:19 pm]

You know, you’re a lot more annoying than Sam made you out to be. DW

 

_[1:23 pm]_

_I thought you said Sam ‘doesn’t say anything about anything.’? CN_

 

[1:23 pm]

Screw you. DW

 

_[1:23 pm]_

_Goodbye, Dean. CN_

 

[1:25 pm]

You’re kinda a dick, you know. DW

 

_[1:25 pm]_

_If you think I’m a dick, I wonder what that makes you… CN_

 

[1:27 pm]

Wow! Sassy, too. No wonder Sam likes you. DW

 

_[1:27 pm]_

_I don’t put up with people trying to intimidate me. CN_

 

[1:30 pm]

You think I’m trying to intimidate you? Good guess, but no. DW

 

_[1:33 pm]_

_You’re making feeble attempts to assert your dominance over me, afraid I will come between the brotherly bond you and Sam share. So, yes, that’s what you’re trying to do. And I’m afraid it’s not working. CN_

 

[1:33 pm]

What the hell? DW

 

_[1:34 pm]_

_I believe you can read the previous text. CN_

 

[1:34 pm]

Wow, fuck you. DW

 

_[1:35 pm]_

_As I said, goodbye Dean. CN_

-

 

[3:12 pm]

What kind of car do you have? DW

 

_[3:16 pm]_

_I thought we came to the understanding we despise one another and weren’t going to have further communication? CN_

 

[3:16]

Don’t be like that. DW

 

_[3:16 pm]_

_You’re incredibly rude and I don’t wish to speak to you. CN_

 

[3:18 pm]

Then you can ignore me after this, but just answer my question. DW

 

_[3:18 pm]_

_I don’t have a car. CN_

 

[3:18 pm]

Sam said you ride a bike. DW

 

_[3:20 pm]_

_If Sam has already told you that I don’t drive, why are you continuing the conversation? CN_

 

[3:22 pm]

I’m bored and you have a funny name. DW

 

_[3:22 pm]_

_I’m not used as a source of entertainment. CN_

 

[3:22 pm]

I think you’re entertaining. DW

 

_[3:23 pm]_

_You called me annoying earlier. And a dick. CN_

 

[3:26 pm]

What, a guy can’t change his mind? DW

 

_[3:26 pm]_

_No. CN_

 

[3:26 pm]

Sam said you were friendly. DW

 

_[3:29 pm]_

_You were rude, I don’t think you actually want my friendship. CN_

 

[3:32 pm]

Don’t need it, have enough friends of my own. DW

 

_[3:32 pm]_

_Jack and Jim don’t count. CN_

 

[3:36 pm]

Damn. You really are a dick. DW

 

[3:47 pm]

Castiel? DW

 

[3:59 pm]

Cas? DW

 

_[4:00 pm]_

_...what? CN_

 

[4:00 pm]

You disappeared. DW

 

_[4:00 pm]_

_And you called me ‘Cas’. CN_

 

[4:01 pm]

So? DW

 

_[4:01 pm]_

_So that’s not my name. CN_

 

[4:03 pm]

It’s a nickname. Shortened version of your name. DW

 

_[4:03 pm]_

_You don’t see me calling you ‘De’ do you? CN_

 

[4:04 pm]

No. Why can’t I call you Cas? DW

 

_[4:06 pm]_

_First of all, we are not friends. Second of all, I never said you couldn’t. It’s just everyone else has called me ’Cassie’ or Castiel. Never just… ‘Cas’. It was confusing. CN_

 

[4:10 pm]

I ain’t callin’ you Cassie, that’s for sure. I think I’ll stick with Cas, Castiel is a mouthful. DW

 

_[4:10 pm]_

_I will keep calling you Dean. CN_

 

[4:10 pm]

Good. DW

 

**Sunday, September 1st**

 

_ [1:27 pm] _

_ Haven’t heard from you in a while, Lulu. Everything alright? GN _

 

_ [1:53 pm] _

_ Lucas, where are you? GN _

 

_ [2:13 pm] _

_ You’re not at your apartment. Where the fuck are you? GN _

 

_ [2:14 pm] _

_ ~Missed Call- Gabriel Novak~ _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ [2:28 pm] _

_ Have you talked to Luke since Wednesday? GN _

 

_[2:30 pm]_

_No, I haven’t. Should I have? CN_

 

_ [2:32 pm] _

_ He’s not at his place, and he’s not answering me. GN _

 

_[2:35 pm]_

_You’re acting as though this isn’t a regular occurrence with him. CN_

 

_ [2:36 pm] _

_ Last I heard from him he was supposed to ask Dick if he could come see me. GN _

 

_ [2:37 pm] _

_ Now you tell me why the hell I’m worried. GN _

 

_[2:37 pm]_

_Have you tried going to the bar? When he and Dick fight, that’s where he goes. CN_

 

_ [2:40 pm] _

_ I’m telling you, Feathers. I’ve looked everywhere for him. GN _

 

_[2:41 pm]_

_Text Dick. I’ll ask my roommate if he stopped by while I was gone. CN_

 

_ [2:42 pm] _

_ Thanks. GN _

 

_[2:44 pm]_

_He's my brother too. CN_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_[2:43 pm]_

_Has anyone come by to see me recently? CN_

 

[2:46 pm]

No, not since Gabriel. SW

 

_[2:47 pm]_

_Oh this is unfortunate. CN_

 

[2:49 pm]

What's going on, Cas? SW

 

_[2:50 pm]_

_I'm going to ignore the fact that both you and your brother don't use my full name. CN_

 

_[2:50 pm]_

_My older brother is missing and I didn't know if he dropped by. CN_

 

[2:52 pm]

Yeah, Dean told me you two talked. Sorry about that. He comes off a little strong sometimes. Wait, Gabriel is missing? SW

 

_[2:52 pm]_

_Unfortunately, no. CN_

 

[2:53 pm]

You have another older brother, right. Who? SW

 

_[2:55 pm]_

_Lucas. Three years Gabriel's senior, four years my senior, one year Michael's junior. CN_

 

[2:56 pm]

How many siblings do you have? SW

 

_[2:58 pm]_

_Is that really of import? CN_

 

[2:58 pm]

I guess not, but I was just curious. SW

 

_[3:01 pm]_

_Four older brothers. I hope it's not too much to request your help looking for Lucas. CN_

 

[3:02 pm]

Not at all, if Dean went missing I'd ask for your help too. What can I do? SW

 

_[3:04 pm]_

_(contact: Gabriel Novak)_

_Here is Gabriel's number. He should be nearby. Let him know you’re willing to help us. I really appreciate it, Sam. CN_

 

[3:04 pm]

No problem. SW

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ [2:45 pm] _

_ Where’s my brother? GN _

 

** [2:47 pm] **

** I’m going to safely assume you’re looking for Lulu. DR **

 

_ [2:50 pm] _

_ Don’t call him that. He hates when people call him that. Where the hell is he? GN _

 

** [2:53 pm] **

** No idea. I’ve been looking for him, too. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m somewhat busy right now. DR **

 

_ [2:55 pm] _

_ God damn it. If I find out you’re lying to me, I swear to god I will stab you in the throat. GN _

 

** [2:59 pm] **

** And I’ll eat you alive. Goodbye, glittering Gabe. DR **

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

[3:07 pm]

Hey, Gabriel. This is Sam, Cas’ roommate. I heard about your brother. If I can help at all, let me know. I’m free this evening. SW

 

_ [3:10 pm] _

_ Sammy! Nice to finally get your number, kiddo. Yeah, big brother has been MIA for a few days, so I’m calling all units. GN _

 

[3:11 pm]

...is this how you normally talk? SW

 

_ [3:11 pm] _

_ Got a problem with the way I speak? GN _

 

[3:13 pm]

No? Anyway, about Lucas. How can I help? SW

 

_ [3:16 pm] _

_ You could always start by asking me out for coffee. GN _

 

[3:19 pm]

Look, as flattered as I am, we’re supposed to be looking for your missing brother. And I have a girlfriend. SW

 

_ [3:20 pm] _

_ Alright, alright. I’ll take that as a ‘maybe later’. Last I talked to Lucifer, he was at his place. He ain’t there. GN _

 

[3:20 pm]

But I thought his name was Lucas? SW

 

_ [3:23 pm] _

_ Long story we can save for our coffee date, Samster. GN _

 

[3:24 pm]

Whatever. I reiterate, what can I do to help? SW

 

_ [3:27 pm] _

_ In all seriousness, you mind meeting me somewhere? Cas is going off in one direction, I’m off in another. We need another man to take off where we can’t cover. GN _

 

[3:28 pm]

Yeah, of course. Just tell me where… SW

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

[8:46 pm]

You know, Gabriel isn’t as bad as you make him out to be. SW

 

[8:50 pm]

Busy, Sam. But are you seriously hanging around with the guy now? DW

 

[8:50 pm]

I’m serious. He’s annoying and a pain in the ass, but he’s also kind of funny. Charming. SW

 

[8:57 pm]

Hi, your big brother here, with your daily reminder that you are straight and have a girlfriend! DW

 

[8:57 pm]

I didn’t mean it like that, jerk. He’s not bad is all I’m saying. Maybe you need to get to know the guy. SW

 

[9:04 pm]

No can do, bitch. I have more important things to do than get to know some jackass you have a crush on. DW

 

[9:06 pm]

It’s not like that, Dean. Their brother is missing and I helped look for him. SW

 

[9:13 pm]

God, there’s another one? Is he as douche as the rest? DW

 

[9:13 pm]

There are a few Novak’s, yeah. And I haven’t met him yet. He’s still missing. It’s a little weird, Cas doesn’t seem too shook up about it. Not like Gabe is. SW

 

[9:17 pm]

Since when do you call him ‘Gabe’? Jess is gonna be jealous. DW

 

[9:17 pm]

I assume no matter how many times I tell you it’s not like that, you won’t listen to me. SW

 

[9:20 pm]

I wonder why it’s not bugging Cas as much as it should. I mean, if you went missing, I’d freak out like Gabriel is. It’s weird. SW

 

[9:27 pm]

Totally weird. I’m with Lisa, we’ll talk later. DW

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

[11:24 pm]

Sorry about your brother. DW

 

_[11:25 pm]_

_Why are you apologizing? It’s not your fault he ran off again. CN_

 

[11:29 pm]

Again? Sammy made it sound like this was some big deal. DW

 

_[11:30 pm]_

_Given the circumstances, it may or may not be a big deal, and Gabriel is, unsurprisingly, acting as such. CN_

 

[11:33 pm]

English, Cas. DW

 

_[11:35 pm]_

_Lucas has run off before. But he has a boyfriend none of us are fond of, and we worry for him. Gabriel’s been informed that Dick has nothing to do with Luke’s whereabouts, and now we are left in the dark. CN_

 

[11:39 pm]

Damn. And I thought my family was messed up. DW

 

_[11:41 pm]_

_You don’t even know the half of it, Dean Winchester. CN_

 

[11:53 pm]

Wait, his boyfriend’s name is Dick?! DW

 

[11:53 pm]

That’s hilarious. DW

 

_[11:58 pm]_

_Goodnight, Dean. CN_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [10:22 am]
> 
> Where have you been?! GN
> 
>  
> 
> [10:24 am]
> 
> Hell. LN

_~Crowley MacLeod~_

_Gabriel Novak_

_Castiel Novak_

**Balthazar**

Sam Winchester

Dean Winchester

**_Lucas Novak_ **

**Dick Roman**

 

* * *

 

**Thursday September 5th**

 

_~[5:12 pm]~_

~ _Saw Dick the other day.~ CM_

 

_ [5:12 pm] _

_ Are you trying to be sexy, Crowls, because it’s not working GN _

 

_~[5:13 pm]~_

_~Completely serious, love. Dick Roman, the one your brother belongs to. Speaking of the blond bimbo, have you found him yet?~ CM_

 

_ [5:13 pm] _

_ Since when do you care what happens to him? GN _

 

_~[5:13 pm]~_

_~Oh, I don’t. But you do, and this whole issue of him going off has gotten your panties in a twist. Don’t like it when that happens.~ CM_

 

_ [5:13 pm] _

_ Yeah, you do. GN _

 

_~[5:15 pm]~_

_~Not when it’s not in a sexy way. Sexy things and panties tossed aside, when will you be over again? After you find the devil?~ CM_

 

_ [5:17 pm] _

_ His name isn’t actually Lucifer. How many times do I have to tell you that? GN _

 

_~[5:17 pm]~_

_~When he stops using that absurdly ridiculous nickname, probably.~ CM_

 

_ [5:19 pm] _

_ You know exactly why he calls himself that. Look, much as I love you, Crowley, I really don’t feel like having this discussion. GN _

 

_~[5:20 pm]~_

_~Oh, did I hit a sensitive area?~ CM_

 

_ [5:20 pm] _

_ My brother is missing. GN _

 

_~[5:20 pm]~_

_~Calm down, don’t you have twenty to spare?~ CM_

 

_ [5:25 pm] _

_ I’m done talking to you about this. GN _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**[7:13 pm]**

**Feeling any better, Castiel? BR**

 

_[7:16 pm]_

_I don’t wish to speak right now. Balthazar. CN_

 

**[7:16 pm]**

**You’ve refused to see me for some time now. Only natural I’d be worried. BR**

 

_[7:19 pm]_

_Do you not remember what happened last time we did this? Are you under the impression that this time will be different? CN_

 

**[7:21 pm]**

**Cassie, please. I know this isn’t about our past relationship. BR**

 

_[7:22 pm]_

_My name is Castiel. Not Cassie. CN_

 

**[7:25 pm]**

**I’m going to drop by your apartment with some wine and a movie. BR**

 

_[7:25 pm]_

_I don’t drink. CN_

 

**[7:28 pm]**

**The wine is for me. You need a break and I swear to God, if you are at work I will camp out or force your roommate to let me in. And I’m sure we don’t want that. BR**

 

_[7:34 pm]_

_You’re insufferable. I’ll be home around 9. CN_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

[9:50 pm]

Castiel’s boyfriend is here, do you think I can come over to your place? SW

 

[9:54 pm]

Didn’t know he had a boyfriend. Aren’t you supposed to be with Jess anyway? DW

 

[9:55 pm]

She and Brady took the trip to Italy their class was offering. SW

 

[9:58 pm]

Right. Sure, man, I’ll order pizza. DW

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Sunday, September 8th**

 

[12:32 pm]

Balthazar seems great. How long have you two been dating? SW

 

_[12:32 pm]_

_It’s a very convoluted situation, Sam. CN_

 

[12:35 pm]

Does that mean you don’t wanna talk about it? SW

 

_[12:39 pm]_

_We dated a few years back. He’s suddenly sauntered back into my life and we’ve established our relationship from the beginning a few weeks ago. CN_

 

[12:41 pm]

We talked a little bit before you got home. The guy really cares about you. SW

 

_[12:43 pm]_

_I appreciate his concern, and yours as well, but it’s unnecessary. CN_

 

[12:50 pm]

No offence, but I kinda agree with him. You sleep two hours a night, man. SW

 

_[12:52 pm]_

_I’m sorry, Sam, but it’s really none of your business. CN_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ [2:36 pm] _

_ Luke? GN _

 

_ [2:53 pm] _

_ Fuck you. This isn’t funny at all. GN _

 

_ [3:31 pm] _

_ I swear to god if you’re doing what I think you’re doing. GN _

 

_ [3:48 pm] _

_ None of these situations in my head are really great, so just answer me, man. GN _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

[10:27 pm]

You alright, man? DW

 

_[10:29 pm]_

_If Sam has told you to ‘check up’ on me, please tell him while I do understand, I’m perfectly content as is right now. CN_

 

[10:33 pm]

Hey, look, I’m not the kinda guy that enjoys ‘talkin’ it out’ either but Sam said you’re pretty hostile. DW

 

_[10:37 pm]_

_I don’t understand Sam’s definition of hostile, then. I asked him to leave me be. CN_

 

[10:38 pm]

He said you’re not sleeping. DW

 

_[10:42 pm]_

_Dean, I do not know you. We are not friends. This is none of your business. CN_

 

[10:44 pm]

You could get to know me instead of being a dick all the time. Not that hard to make friends, Cas. You just make it complicated. DW

 

[10:59 pm]

Was that rude? DW

 

[11:10 pm]

Cas? DW

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Friday, September 13th**

 

**_[10:14 am]_ **

**_Keep texting me, and I’m going to stab you in the abdomen. LN_ **

 

_ [10:14 am] _

_ Lucas, thank fuck. Do you know how worried we all were? GN _

 

**_[10:17 am]_ **

**_Do you really think I care? Leave me alone, Gabriel. Now. LN_ **

 

_ [10:19 am] _

_ Oh no I will not. I’m coming over. GN _

 

**_[10:21 am]_ **

**_Pointless. I won’t be there. LN_ **

 

_ [10:22 am] _

_ Where have you been?! GN _

 

**_[10:24 am]_ **

**_Hell. LN_ **

 

_ [10:25 am] _

_ Lucas Novak, are you high? GN _

 

_ [10:28 am] _

_ God damn it. GN _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ [10:30 am] _

_ Luke is back. But I’m pretty sure something is wrong. GN _

 

_ [10:46 am] _

_ Are you fucking serious? You’re ignoring me too? GN _

 

_ [10:49 am] _

_ Castiel, damn it, answer me! GN _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ [11:00 am] _

_ Tell me, Sammy. Is your family this dysfunctional, or am I the only one? GN _

 

[11:02 am]

Hello to you too, Gabriel. Don’t call me Sammy. SW

 

_ [11:02 am] _

_ Just humor me here. GN _

 

[11:05 am]

Depends on your definition of dysfunctional, I guess. What’s goin’ on? Find Lucifer yet? SW

 

_ [11:05 am] _

_ Ohohohohoo yeah, we did. And wanna know what? The dickbag threatened to shiv me in the gut! GN _

 

[11:07 am]

Uh, ouch? That’s violent, but Cas did tell me he had those sorts of tendencies. SW

 

_ [11:10 am] _

_ That’s an understatement…. GN _

 

[11:11 am]

What’s the big deal? SW

 

_ [11:12 am] _

_ Big deal is big brother Luci is probably high, and little brother Cassie has given up on sleep and refuses to talk to me. GN _

 

[11:15 am]

Dude I have no idea what’s gotten into Cas… He’s hardly even at the apartment anymore, and his boyfriend keeps dropping by to see him. SW

 

_ [11:15 am] _

_ Whoop dee doo, I’m pretty sure Balthy just wants to get laid. Sammy, are you even listening to me here? GN _

 

[11:15 am]

I get it, you’re worried about your brothers. I’ll try to help with Cas, but I don’t know Lucifer, and that would be… weird. SW

 

_ [11:15 am] _

_ Thanks big guy. Sorry for dumpin’ all this on you. GN _

 

[11:16 am]

Don’t worry about it, Gabe. SW

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_~[3:42 pm]~_

_~I’ve done it, Gabriel. I’ve finally done it.~ CM_

 

_ [3:42 pm] _

_ Learned to suck your own dick? Does that mean I’m off the hook? GN _

 

_~[3:44 pm]~_

_~A discussion for another day. But I’ve found our Q. The perfect Q.~ CM_

 

_ [3:44 pm] _

_ Are we talkin’ drugs here? GN _

 

_~[3:47 pm]~_

_~Sometimes I wonder if you’re completely stupid or if you just enjoy playing dumb. Shag every letter of the Alphabet. I found the Q. Timid little thing named Quinn.~ CM_

 

_ [3:47 pm] _

_ Can I get in on some of this Q action? GN _

 

_~[3:50 pm]~_

_~Those were my intentions, yes. The next few letters should be easy, but the last ones might take some time. Any ideas for an R?~ CM_

 

_ [3:50 pm] _

_ No R…. but I think I have the perfect S. Sammy Winchester, my baby brother’s new roommate. You have not seen that guy’s body, but I think you’ll approve. GN _

 

_~[3:53 pm]~_

_~You always have had good taste, darling. If it wasn’t for this little game, we wouldn’t even be together. You were my G.~ CM_

 

_ [3:54 pm] _

_ I wonder what you’re gonna do after this game is over. GN _

 

_~[3:55 pm]~_

_~Reevaluate my life decisions.~ CM_

 

_ [3:55 pm] _

_ No you won’t. GN _

 

_~[3:56 pm]~_

_~No, I won’t. Can I have our beautiful little Sammy’s number? Maybe fill him in on the job offer before he decides to take it.~ CM_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

** [6:01 pm] **

** You haven’t checked in with me, Lulu. DR **

 

**_[6:01 pm]_ **

**_I know, I’m sorry. I’ve been sick. My brother has been worried about me. LN_ **

** [6:04 pm] **

** You’ve been sick? Sick how? DR **

 

**_[6:04 pm]_ **

**_I don’t know. I can’t sleep and I haven’t been able to keep any food down. LN_ **

 

** [6:10 pm] **

** You weren’t sick the entire time you were with me. DR **

 

**_[6:11 pm]_ **

**_I know. I’m sorry. I’ll try and get better before you come over again. LN_ **

 

** [6:23 pm] **

** You know I’ll only come over if you learn to respect me. Your family got in contact with me. Gabriel. You know how I feel about him. Don’t disrespect me again and I won’t be forced to make you stop talking to them. DR **

 

**_[6:23 pm]_ **

**_I understand. LN_ **

 

** [6:40 pm] **

** I have to go back to work. DR **

 

**_[6:42 pm]_ **

**_Okay. I’ll talk to you later. LN_ **

 

** [6:46 pm] **

** That’s not how you say goodbye. We’ve talked about this. DR **

 

**_[6:47 pm]_ **

**_I’m sorry. I love you, Dick. I’ll check in with you at ten. LN_ **

 

** [6:50 pm] **

** Good boy. DR **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [4:15 pm]
> 
> So I’ve heard. You and Dean have been talking? SW
> 
>  
> 
> [4:18 pm]
> 
> You asked him to check up on me. CN
> 
>  
> 
> [4:21 pm]
> 
> No I didn’t. SW
> 
>  
> 
> [4:22 pm]
> 
> What? CN

_~Crowley MacLeod~_

Sam Winchester

_Gabriel Novak_

**_Lucas Novak_ **

_Castiel Novak_

Dean Winchester

* * *

 

**Monday, September 16th**

 

_~[6:12 pm]~_

_~Hello, darling.~ CM_

 

[6:13 pm]

Hello…? SW

 

[6:13 pm]

Who is this? SW

 

_~[6:15 pm]~_

_~Crowley MacLeod. Charmed. Now, I’ve a little business proposal to make you and the only correct answer is yes or Gabriel and I will be very, very disappointed.~ CM_

 

[6:15 pm]

Gabriel as in Gabriel Novak? And you’re his boyfriend, the suit guy. Got it. What’s up? SW

 

_~[6:16 pm]~_

_~Yes… the ‘suit guy’. Glad to know you also appreciate my tailor. Back on point, Gabey and I are awfully lonely sometimes and we often require the presence of… another person in bed. And we do it as a game. Letters of the Alphabet, you know. We’re on ‘S’, and it’s about that time where we go scouting for candidates. You’re pretty. Do the math.~ CM_

 

[6:16 pm]

What? SW

 

_~[6:18 pm]~_

_~Lord, I’m speaking to a moron. Will you join my boyfriend and I in a hot, sweaty threesome? Remember, the only correct answer is yes.~ CM_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

[6:20 pm]

Dude, what the hell. SW

 

_ [6:20 pm] _

_ Aw great, what did I do this time? GN _

 

[6:23 pm]

Crowley just texted me. What. The hell. SW

 

_ [6: 23 pm] _

_ Oh, right! I should have probably warned you beforehand. So does this mean you’re in? GN _

 

[6:24 pm]

What? No! I have a _girlfriend_. And I don’t have threesomes… Jesus, Gabriel, was it your idea to include me? SW

 

_ [6:25pm] _

_ Well, I just thought with all the stress everyone has been under it might be nice! Sue me for trying to help you destress, Sammikins. GN _

 

_ [6:40 pm] _

_ Aw c’mon, Winchester, don’t go ignoring me now! GN _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Sunday, September 22nd**

 

[8:01 pm]

You didn’t come back to the apartment after class Friday, and I haven’t seen you since Friday morning. You okay? SW

 

_[8:10 pm]_

_It is not of import, Sam, but I appreciate your concern. CN_

 

[8:11 pm]

Have you seen Balthazar lately? SW

 

_[8:13 pm]_

_I have been busy, Sam. CN_

 

[8:13 pm]

He’s been stopping by a lot recently. SW

[8:24 pm]

Cas? SW

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

[10:30 pm]

Hey Castiel, it’s Dean. Sammy just gave me a ring and asked me to see if you were alright? DW

 

_[10:31 pm]_

_Dean, I am fine. Tell Sam I am fine. I do not understand why everyone is so worried about me and my well being. CN_

 

[10:31 pm]

Before you go disappearin’ off on me like you have been everyone else, can we talk? DW

 

_[10:31 pm]_

_What is there to talk about? I was under the impression I make being friends ‘complicated’. CN_

 

[10:33 pm]

Sorry. That was kinda a dick move on my part. Am I forgiven? DW

 

_[10:33 pm]_

_Yes. CN_

 

[10:35 pm]

Awesome. So I heard you have a boyfriend. That’s cool… DW

 

_[10:35 pm]_

_I suppose. CN_

 

[10:35 pm]

What’s it like? DW

 

_[10:38 pm]_

_I’m sorry, what is what like? Having a boyfriend? CN_

 

[10:38 pm]

Being gay. DW

 

_[10:38 pm]_

_What is it like being straight? CN_

 

[10:40 pm]

Ha-ha. I’m serious. I imagine it’d be different from being straight in some ways, you know? Guys are different. And then there are some guys that are more feminine, but I mean I don’t really think that changes anything. DW

 

_[10:40 pm]_

_Are you okay, Dean? CN_

 

[10:41 pm]

Yeah. I’m fine. My girlfriend dumped me.DW

 

_[10:41 pm]_

_Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Is that why you…? CN_

 

[10:42 pm]

Oh, God, no, I’m not texting you for some one-time booty call or anything Cas, Jesus… I was just curious. That’s all. DW

 

_[10:42 pm]_

_I understand. I am thinking about getting a car. CN_

 

[10:43 pm]

Awesome. What kind? DW

 

_[10:43 pm]_

_I don’t know anything about cars. CN_

 

[10:43 pm]

What did you have in mind? DW

 

_[10:44 pm]_

_Something that runs and is adequate transportation to and from work, home, and school. CN_

 

_[10:44 pm]_

_And occasionally the grocery store. CN_

 

[10:45 pm]

You wanna drop by the garage some time and I’ll show you some things? Before you own a car, you gotta know how to fi one up. DW

 

_[10:45 pm]_

_Is that a general rule or did you just make that up? CN_

 

[10:45 pm]

I just made that up, but my point still stands. DW

 

_[10:46 pm]_

_I don’t know when I’m free… how late is the garage open? CN_

 

[10:46 pm]

I’m still here now, if that gives you a good idea. I can keep it open as long as I need to, even if Uncle Bobby gets a little pissed at me. So… whenever. DW

 

_[10:47pm]_

_We’ll see. I have to go to work… perhaps we will talk later? CN_

 

[10:47 pm]

I’d like that. DW

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Friday, October 4th**

 

_ [3:00 pm] _

_ Good morning sunshine. GN _

 

_ [3:17 pm] _

_ Don’t be like that. GN _

 

_ [3:20 pm] _

_ Lucas. GN _

 

_ [3:21 pm] _

_ ~Missed Call- Gabriel Novak~ _

 

_ [3:22 pm] _

_ ~Missed Call- Gabriel Novak~ _

 

_ [3:23 pm] _

_ ~Missed Call- Gabriel Novak~ _

 

_ [3:24 pm] _

_ ~Incoming Call- Gabriel Novak~ _

 

**_“What the fuck do you want?”_ **

 

_ “Ouch, hostile. How are you?” _

 

**_“I tried to be nice to you, Gabriel. I asked you to leave me alone and you just couldn’t do it, could you?”_ **

 

_ “Well not when you’re being a complete asshat for no reason.” _

 

**_“....What do you want.”_ **

 

_ “My fucking Girl Scout cookies, Luke, what the fuck do you think I want?” _

 

**_“An explanation.”_ **

 

_ “There we go. Now we’re getting somewhere.” _

 

**_“I don’t have time for this.”_ **

 

_ “You don’t have time to talk to your own brother?” _

 

**_“Especially not my own brother.”_ **

 

_ “It’s Dick again, ain’t it.” _

 

**_“Dick loves me.”_ **

 

_ “Seriously, Luci? He loves you?” _

 

**_“I’m going to ask you one more time to--”_ **

 

_ “Absolutely fucking not. I’ve had enough of your shit, Lucifer. You don’t want help? Fine. But you need it. I’m getting pretty damn tired of playing older brother to  you. Not to mention whatever the hell Castiel is going through.” _

 

**_“....Don’t call me to talk about Castiel.”_ **

 

_ “What the hell?! Are you fucking s--” _

 

**_\-----------------------_ **

 

_ [3:29 pm] _

_ What is your problem? I’m so tired of all of you fighting. You, Cassie, Mike, Raph. Why is it always a battle with you? GN _

 

_ [3:36 pm] _

_ Fine. Ignore me. GN _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
[4:00 pm]

Jess is coming over tonight. SW

 

_[4:10 pm]_

_That sounds wonderful Sam. Jessica is a wonderful girl. CN_

 

[4:13 pm]

I’m really glad you think so. I’m also glad you’re talking to me again. SW

 

_[4:14 pm]_

_I’m sorry I have seemed ‘hostile’. I’ve just been very busy.CN_

 

[4:15 pm]

So I’ve heard. You and Dean have been talking? SW

 

_[4:18 pm]_

_You asked him to check up on me. CN_

 

[4:21 pm]

No I didn’t. SW

 

_[4:22 pm]_

_What? CN_

 

[4:23 pm]

I told him you were being moody and unresponsive and I was a little worried about you, but I didn’t tell him to check up on you. SW

 

_[4:30 pm]_

_He told me… something different. It’s not of import. CN_

 

[4:33 pm]

Got it. So, are you going to be joining Jess and I for dinner tonight? We’re ordering pizza. SW

 

_[4:34 pm]_

_When? CN_

 

[4:37 pm]

Around 9? She’s spending the night, I hope that’s okay. SW

 

_[4:40 pm]_

_Of course it is, Sam. It’s your apartment too, you don’t have to ask me. But I won’t be here tonight. I’m going to see your brother. CN_

 

[4:43 pm]

Oh, cool. At the garage? Are you two friends now? SW

 

_[4:44 pm]_

_I suppose you could say that. Yes, at the garage. CN_

 

[4:46 pm]

Straight from work to see Dean. Won’t Balthazar be a little jealous? SW

 

_[4:47 pm]_

_What are you implying? CN_

 

[4:49 pm]

What? No! I just mean Balthazar has been worried about you and I’m sure he wants to see you soon. SW

 

_[4:50 pm]_

_I’ll talk to him later. I have to go, Sam. Goodbye. CN_

 

[4:52 pm]

See you, Cas.SW

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[8:47 pm]_

_I am getting off work soon, is it too late to come to the garage? CN_

 

[8:50 pm]

Course not, I told you any time is good for me. Got a new car in today, it’s pretty beat up and needs some work. I’ll show you when you get here. DW

 

_[8:51 pm]_

_That would be great, Dean. I hope I won’t be getting in your way. CN_

 

[8:54 pm]

Not at all. Now hurry up, I’m getting burgers and I want you to be here before they get cold. DW


End file.
